


I miss you

by Emiko_Sae_Fujoshi



Series: December [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Aka 0013, Blanket Permission, Bossy Q, Eric Shell, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Protective Q, Snow, Valentine's Day, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiko_Sae_Fujoshi/pseuds/Emiko_Sae_Fujoshi
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and for most of the day London's streets were filled with happy and oblivious couples enjoying their romantic holiday.But now as the daylight is declining slowly and the snow is beginning to fall again, a different kind of person is going out in the streets. One a lot less happy and not oblivious at all. Eric Shell also called 0013 is having a completely different approach to this particular day.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: December [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553653
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	I miss you

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Tu me manques...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752234) by [Emiko_Sae_Fujoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiko_Sae_Fujoshi/pseuds/Emiko_Sae_Fujoshi)



> This work can be read separately from December or even before. It's totally spoiler free as it's happening in a sort of alternative future.  
> I thought it was safer to try not giving too much information to avoid introducing stuff that is yet to be posted.
> 
> But if you like it, maybe I'll consider doing a version with spoilers. You tell me :)
> 
> Hope you'll like it.
> 
> Mimiko

I miss you…

It was still winter and strangely this year the snow stayed quite late, but it didn't seem to deter people from going out. Even Eric was out under the falling snow, he who usually preferred the warmth of his house and a good tea while watching the flames in the chimney. But today was a very special day, the 14th of February - Valentine's Day, in the streets couples were walking together, holding hands or hugging each other. They looked so happy that it was actually painful for Eric to watch, those people looked so happy, so carefree, they had no idea what he had had to lose for their safety, for them to be able to go watch stupid romantic comedy movies.

They hadn't had the faintest idea, and it would remain like that, he couldn't tell them - no matter how much it was hurting him.

He couldn't tell them that his lover died for them, for him, for Queen and country…

The body was never recovered, and despite Eric's demands, his anger, screams or broken pleas, M never allowed him to search for it -too dangerous, even for a double-0. They had cremated an empty casket from which he didn't even take the ashes, it didn't matter for him, that was just the remains of a stupid cardboard box. It wasn't his lover; it wasn't the man he had shared his life with and whom he had loved more than anyone else.

But now Eric had nowhere to go, no grave to visit, so he stood there, staring absent-mindedly at the river, hands clutched around the rose he bought earlier, not caring about the thorns piercing his skin, the blood falling on the snow painting it red.

« — Good evening love… I'm late, sorry. Q caught me missing my psych eval and you know how he is, I got sent directly to Medical and couldn't leave until it was done. They wanted to keep me away from the field because, at least if you listen to them, missing you makes me unstable. So I lied, I said that I was fine and ready to go back to work.» he said in a broken voice, barely able to keep his composure and not start weeping uncontrollably. Eric's hands squeezed harder around the rose's stem, pushing the thorns even deeper in his skin before he finally let go of it, watching as the flower fell on the ground, red petals against the white snow already stained by his blood.

The blond man shook his head, trying to banish the dark thoughts away in the back of his mind, not with very much success unfortunately as he still felt like his heart was being crushed by sorrow and tears were starting to roll on his cheeks. He hated crying, especially in public, though the daylight was disappearing behind the horizon and as romantic as it sounds nobody was very keen on picnicking under the moon -at least not in the coldest month of winter.

« — I miss you… I miss you so damn much. I know it was bound to happen, but it doesn't prevent me from wishing it wasn't you this day. Sorry, so sorry, I love you.» he whispered bitterly, his voice creaking as he couldn't contain his emotions anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your time ! If you liked it or have anything to say about it, I would love to see you in the comments. Just sharing your thoughts or opinions is fine.
> 
> On that note, I mark the end of this little os.  
> To the pleasure of chatting with you soon.


End file.
